1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates. to an article storing structure for a scooter type
2. Description of Background Art
A scooter type vehicle such as a motorcycle includes a cover for the vehicle body and an article storing chamber in one section of the vehicle body cover. The article storing chamber includes an openable/closable lid that is provided with a key type lock mechanism to the lid for closing the article storing chamber. The lid can be locked by swinging a lock claw with a key inserted into a key hole of the lock mechanism and by fastening the lock claw to the vehicle body cover.
Two types of systems are available for locking the lid by means of the key. A system for opening the lid while holding the key as well as for locking the lid with the key and a system for combining the key to lock the lid with a swing knob manually operated in order to open the lid. Either of the systems provides a method to lock the lid by swinging one piece of the locking claw with the key and by fastening the locking claw to a vehicle body cover.
An example of the first system is disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H 11-208551 entitled xe2x80x9cArticle Storing Device for Scooter Type Vehicle.xe2x80x9d
In this Japanese publication, according to FIG. 2 and FIG. 6, a second article storing chamber 24 is provided in a leg shield 21 of a vehicle body cover 12, an opening of the second article storing chamber 24 is constituted so as to be covered with an openable/closable lid 25. The lid 25 can be locked by means of a lock device, not illustrated, mounted on a lock device embedding recessed section 39 of the lid 25.
By the way, in the above-identified systems, the lid is made to be large-sized in association with an increase in capacity of the article storing chamber or the lid is made in a shape of flat plate in terms of designing a vehicle body cover. Even in these cases, it is preferable that the lid is capable of being securely locked without increasing the rigidity of the lid.
However, in the above-identified systems, the lid is locked by fastening one piece of lock claw on the lid side to the vehicle body cover, and there is a limit in locking the lid by securely utilizing only one piece of a lock claw without increasing the rigidity of the lid. With regard to these aspects, it is considered that a plurality of lock mechanisms may be provided in the lid. However, this is not a wise practice, since a lock operation may become troublesome and the number of component items is increased.
An object of the present invention is to provide a locking mechanism for a lid having a large size and in a shape of flat plate by one piece of a locking mechanism in a simple operation.
In order to achieve the object described above, a first aspect of the invention is characterized in an article storing structure for a scooter type vehicle, wherein an article storing chamber is provided at a vehicle body cover for a scooter type vehicle, an opening of the article storing chamber is covered with an openable/closable lid, the lid is fastened to the vehicle body cover by a swingable first claw, the first claw is locked by a lock mechanism, and the first claw is capable of being unlatched by means of a manually operable swing knob provided with the first claw, wherein the lock mechanism is provided at a remote position from the first claw, and the lid is fastened to a vehicle body cover even by a second claw extending from a key cylinder of the lock mechanism.
The lid can simultaneously be locked by two pieces of claws, having a first claw and a second claw resides in a position remote from the first claw by a key-operating one piece of a lock mechanism.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.